Biohazard: Hallucination
by Vaasxzs123
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy ha regresado de la mision a españa, pero, no todo esta en su lugar, su mente comienza a traicionarlo, recuerdos hundidos en un mar de amnesia comienzan a brotar hacia la luz. Un dirigible, Una mansion y El Virus progenitor, Leon tratara, conforme pasa el tiempo de echar luz sobre este asunto, pero puede acabar descubriendo que la D.S.O no es lo que aparentaba.


**Resident evil 3.5: Lost Memories (Remake de mi primer fic)**

 **Primero que todo, buenas a todos los que leen este fic, algunos habran visto un fic…publicado mucho antes que este, en ese momento no tenia idea como escribir un fic, ahora les traigo una version mejorada y sin ese ambiente de creepypasta que tenia el anterior, disfrutadlo!.**

 **Capitulo I: ¿Recuerdos? ¿Alucinaciones? ¿Qué esta pasando?**

 **P.O.V Leon S. Kennedy**

Habia terminado.

Finalmente, habiamos conseguido escapar.

Mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy y mi mision habia sido rescatar a la hija del presidente, Ashley Graham, de una secta conocida como "Los iluminados" en una region rural de españa, esta "Secta" empleaba parasitos para sus maleficos fines, demoninados "las plagas" estos parasitos alteraban el comportamiento del huesped haciendolo, no solo mas resistente, sino muy manipulable, el responsable de dicha accion fue Osmund Saddler, solo un loco mas, que queria imponer un nuevo orden mundial, afortunamente, pude evitarlo, pero no sin difilcutades, los ganados, los monjes del castillo, diversas B.O.W.S, aun asi, evite el plan de Saddler, que consistia en infectar a Ashley Graham con las plagas, para que esta empezara una pandemia a nivel global desde , por fortuna consegui eliminar el parasito del cuerpo de Ashley y del mio tambien, para finalmente escapar de las garras de los iluminados pero no sin eliminar a Saddler antes de escapar.

Despues de toda esa travesia, y de llegar hasta la D.S.O y redactar el informe de la mision, me encuentro ahora en mi departamento, estoy tomando algo de café en mi sofa, habia comenzado a llover afuera y me encuentro solo, a decir verdad, ahora me queria relajar, fue una aventura peligrosa, pero lo habia logrado, ahora todo estaba en su lugar y el mundo estaba a salvo, por ahora.

Mientras terminaba de tomar la taza de café, mire afuera y me fije en la lluvia.

Nunca habia echo eso.

A decir verdad, no suelo fijarme en cosas como la lluvia, la ignore totalmente cuando estuve en españa (aunque las circunstancias me obligaban a no prestarle atención).

Pero esta vez fue diferente.

Sin darme cuenta, puse la taza sobre la mesita que tenia a un lado del sofa, me levante y me acerque a la ventana de mi apartamento (la unica por cierto) y me comenze a fijar en las gotas de agua y los relampagos ocasionales…habia algo que me inquietaba…

No sabria describirlo con mucho detalle, pero me daba la sensación, habia algo que estaba recordando.

De golpe sono un trueno y me ocurrio algo muy extraño.

La cabeza me dolio como el demonio, y vi (solo por unos instantes) un dirigible en medio de una tormenta.

-¿¡Qué!?- Fue todo lo que salio de mi boca.

¿Qué acababa de ver?, ¿Fue un recuerdo?.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando paso otro trueno y un recuerdo mas paso por mi mente

Fueron unos segundos pero lo vi bien.

Estaba yo con una chaqueta un poco mas gruesa que la que use en españa…con un arma que no era mi Silver Ghost y caminaba por un largo pasillo, con linterna en mano…

Me asuste cuando esa imagen aparecio al cerrar mis ojos un momento, era extraño…nunca habia estado en una mision de ese tipo…¿Cómo puedo recordar algo que no he vivido?.

Me sente de nuevo en el sofa para despues recostarme en el, estaba sudando de los nervios, los recuerdos no me aterraban en si, sino el echo de que…

¿Cómo puedo recordar algo que no he hecho? ¿Cómo puedo ver con tanto detalle un sitio al que nunca fui?

Respire hondo varias veces, pense que solo eran…eran, no tenia una palabra para describirlo.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro, para despues apagar las luces de mi apartamento, eran mas o menos las 8:00 PM no suelo dormir a esa hora, pero, era lo mejor que podia hacer, esto ha sido raro, nisiquiera despues de Raccon City me pasaba esto, quiza, solo debia dormir, quiza era un efecto segundario de la maquina que use en españa para eliminar el parasito de mi, si, eso es seguro.

Mi departamento solo tenia 3 puertas, la entrada principal, el baño y mi habitación.

Me meti a mi habitación me cambie de ropa para dormir y me recoste.

En un momento estoy pensando en la mision en España…y al otro veo una especie de alucinación, que diablos ha sido eso?.

Cerre los ojos, afortunadamente, no paso ninguna imagen repentina de mi o de esa extraña casa.

Pero no sabia lo que me esperaba en mis sueños.

Nunca he tenido pesadillas, aunque tuve algunas despues de Raccon, solo duraron unas semanas.

Pero esta vez, mi sueño no fue calmado.

En primer lugar, me encontraba en una especia de iglesia, era antigua, eso se notaba.

Estaba vestido con la chaqueta que vi en esas "alucinaciones" (por el momento no se me ocurre un mejor nombre para esos recuerdos imposibles) linterna en mano y una desert eagle, y una pequeña cangurera para municiones, analise un minuto la estructura del lugar hasta que escuche que algo se cayo.

 **¡Crack!**

Sono como un vidrio, asi que me encamine desde la entrada de esta iglesia hasta el centro de la misma, tenia un aspecto parecido al de cualquier iglesia, bancos de oración y la figura de cristo en un altar.

Revise que era lo que se habia caido, era una copa de cristal ¿Qué hacia alli?, me preguntaba, levante uno de los trozos y en este se reflejaba las imágenes, cuando lo levante a la altura de mi cara vi que atrás mio habia una especie de niebla.

Gire rapidamente.

La columna de humo negro comenzo a tomar forma, se condenso en una especie de nube negra de tentaculos.

Yo, en mi desesperación prepare el arma y dado a la oscuridad del entorno y a la tenue iluminación use la linterna, poniendola debajo del arma.

Y dispare.

5 Veces

Nada.

La niebla no cedia, pero continuaba.

De golpe, se escucho una voz femenina.

Pero no parecia humana, hablaba con un tono prepotente y arrogante.

Lo que esa voz dijo me inquieto y bastante

" _ **Te dije…que no podrias esconderte para siempre"**_

Yo, en un impulso (no se si de valentia o estupidez) le respondi aun manteniendo mi arma apuntada hacia la niebla

-¡DA LA MALDITA CARA!

Grite.

Grave error

" _ **Ya me estas viendo Leon"**_

-¿Qué diablos eres?- Pregunte nervioso

" _ **No es importante quien o que soy…sino que soy parte de ti…"**_

Quede confundido y distraido con eso ultimo, de golpe la niebla se disipo.

Pense que la habia vencido.

Pero la habia vuelto a errar.

La niebla surgio de golpe debajo de mi y cuando la respire, mas imágenes de un sitio y una mision a la que nunca fui.

Un castillo, imponente.

Un dirigible en medio de una lluvia torrencial

Yo, corriendo por los pasillos de una mansion

La niebla, consumiendome

Jadeaba, queria quitarmela de encima.

En un momento no pude moverme y quede paralizado.

Una columna de niebla se presento ante mi rostro.

Y hablo…

" _ **Yo soy, el virus progenitor"**_

Y derrepente toda la niebla entro en mi cuerpo, tomando el control de mis acciones, yo solo pude soltar un grito desgarrador

"AAAAAAAAH"

Desperte.

Estaba sudando frio. Tenia los ojos como platos, abiertos, no queria cerrarlos, tenia…miedo

Vi la hora

5:00 AM

Demasiado temprano.

Y el sueño…

Damasiado vivido para ser solo una pesadilla

¿Son recuerdos?, ¿Alucinaciones? ¿O algo mas?

Aun era de noche, pero no queria quedarme en mi apartamento, me sentia vigilado,

Asi que me puse mi uniforme, una chaqueta igual a la que use en españa junto con unos jeans grises y zapatos negros.

Antes de salir revise mi telefono

Lunes.

Almenos el trabajo me mantendra ocupado y distraido.

Pero las dudas aun rondan

" _¿No puedes esconderte para siempre? ¿Virus progenitor? ¿Parte de mi?"_

Esto no me gusta nada, pero lo mejor sera matener la boca cerrada, no deseo que empiezen a hacerme examenes mentales por esta "Pesadilla"

 **Notas de autor**

 **¿Mucho mejor verdad? Espero que les haya gustado, dejad reviews.**

 **Vaasxzs123 Despidiendose**

 **Nos leemos pronto (Quiza mañana)**


End file.
